College years
by Ravengirl23
Summary: An evil women sacrifices her life to get the teen titans to go to a magic college where they forget everything! Can they get back together or will their friendship be lost? Completed!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one: A new life  
  
"Finally!" Lula, an old woman who does not like the teen titans, said. "Finally I have the potion to make those horrible teens forget everything! Now all I have to do is push this button." Lula said. She pushed a red button from the potion she had made. "Goodbye me. But hopefully the titans won't get back together and stay apart. If they go back together, I did this all for nothing! Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Lula died.  
  
At the titans tower  
  
"Oh yeah! I won again ya'll!" Cyborg said. "Lucky!" Terra told him. Then all the titans in the tower started spinning in a daze. "What's going on?" Robin asked the team. Before anyone could answer, they all forgot everything.  
  
At college: Beast Boy's story  
  
A young green boy stood in the halls of his new college. "Wow," he said. His name was Beast Boy (I won't introduce them to you since I know you know them). "I wonder who else is in this college of magic," he said to himself. A girl, with black pants and a gray shirt on came into the college. She had short blue hair and violet eyes. Beast Boy looked at the girl. She looked like a gothic type. For some reason Beast Boy thought this would be his first friend in college. He walked over to the girl. "Hi, I'm Beast Boy," he said. The girl looked at him. "I'm Raven," she said in a monotone voice. (I know Raven is wearing something different, but come on, she's in college). Raven walked away from Beast boy. Beast Boy walked in the crowded halls. Soon a teacher had given him every thing he needed, including a key to his dormitory. He decided to go up to it, since he had three days to prepare everything. Maybe this won't be so hard. He thought. Maybe I'll meet a friend.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Next up Raven's story.  
  
Please review!  
  
Chapter two is coming soon! 


	2. Chapter two: The fairy and the angel

Chapter one: A new life  
  
"Finally!" Lula, an old woman who does not like the teen titans, said. "Finally I have the potion to make those horrible teens forget everything! Now all I have to do is push this button." Lula said. She pushed a red button from the potion she had made. "Goodbye me. But hopefully the titans won't get back together and stay apart. If they go back together, I did this all for nothing! Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Lula died.  
  
At the titans tower  
  
"Oh yeah! I won again ya'll!" Cyborg said. "Lucky!" Terra told him. Then all the titans in the tower started spinning in a daze. "What's going on?" Robin asked the team. Before anyone could answer, they all forgot everything.  
  
At college: Beast Boy's story  
  
A young green boy stood in the halls of his new college. "Wow," he said. His name was Beast Boy (I won't introduce them to you since I know you know them). "I wonder who else is in this college of magic," he said to himself. A girl, with black pants and a gray shirt on came into the college. She had short blue hair and violet eyes. Beast Boy looked at the girl. She looked like a gothic type. For some reason Beast Boy thought this would be his first friend in college. He walked over to the girl. "Hi, I'm Beast Boy," he said. The girl looked at him. "I'm Raven," she said in a monotone voice. (I know Raven is wearing something different, but come on, she's in college). Raven walked away from Beast boy. Beast Boy walked in the crowded halls. Soon a teacher had given him every thing he needed, including a key to his dormitory. He decided to go up to it, since he had three days to prepare everything. Maybe this won't be so hard. He thought. Maybe I'll meet a friend.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Next up Raven's story.  
  
Please review!  
  
Chapter two is coming soon!  
  
Chapter two: The fairy and the angel  
  
Raven's story:  
  
A little after Raven met the green guy, she felt like she really didn't belong in this college. I mean green guys! Raven thought. Maybe there is a school for psychics instead. She sighed. "Don't think about going! Not on your first day, Raven" a girl said. Raven didn't know who the girl was, but how did the girl know who SHE was. Raven turned around to see a beautiful girl. Her eyes were blue and looked innocent. She had straight brown hair that shined. Her skin was smooth and white. She smiled nicely. "How did you know my name and that I wanted to leave?" Raven asked the beautiful girl. "Don't you recognize a fairy when you see one?" the girl asked. "You're a fairy!" Raven said. The girl nodded. "Wow!" Raven said. "What's your name?" "Pearl," the fairy said. "Wow, your beautiful," Raven said. "You look good too," Pearl said. "Thanks," Raven said. "So you know all about me just by thinking about it?" "Yes," "If you are so good at magic why are you here? And why aren't you in Fairy World?" (Sorry I couldn't think of a better name). "I can't fully control my magic. And a fairy and angel and devil war made me come here. You see, I was hit by a really strong ball of power by a devil and it hit me all the way down to Earth," Pearl told Raven. "Whoa," Raven said. "WHOA! I ALMOST GOT KILLED!" the fairy said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get you angry," before Pearl said anything, another girl with weird golden wings (this is and angel and I want her to look different from a fairy so I put wings even though its dumb) came over. "I bet you didn't make her as angry as I can!" the angel said. Pearl looked at the girl. "Cause I'm her worst nightmare!" the angel added. Pearl was mad now. She wanted to punch the angel. Pearl sensed the angel's name. It was Penelope. "Um..." Raven couldn't help saying. She started to whisper to Pearl. "When you said the fairy angel and devil war, was every species against each other?" "No. You see, angels and devils are together. Angels are the girls, devils are the boys. They named their planet Andev. Don't ask me why," Pearl whispered back. "We DON'T like each other," Pearl added. "That is correct," Penelope said. Pearl crossed her arms. Raven shrugged and walked away.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well that was chapter two.  
  
I hope you like the fairy-devil-angel part.  
  
Chapter three will be about Starfire!  
  
Please Review! 


	3. Chapter three: The first class

Chapter three: The first class  
  
Starfire's story:  
  
When college finally started, Starfire, an alien girl, walked into her math class. Her tank top was green and her skirt was blue. She had purple clogs on. She might have fit in with looks, but not with species. A lot of her classmates were fairies, devils, angels, or just plain humans. She sat next to a cyborg. He was half human and half man. And apparently, Cyborg was his name. Starfire had heard the teacher say it. Starfire sat up straight. The teacher started talking about math and what it really is (and all that other boring stuff). A lot of kids didn't pay attention; but Starfire did. She listened through the whole lesson and took many notes. When the math teacher finished her lesson, she had the students do a worksheet. It was division. A lot of first-year-students thought division on the first day wasn't right. But Starfire didn't complain. Starfire was not bad at math. She could do a lot of the questions. (Okay, sorry I forgot that this was a magic college but math was the first thing I thought of. Oh and like the characters in the story, nobody in the school ever knew about the Teen Titans). When math was over, it was time for a magic class. The good thing was that there was a class for every species. So Starfire took an alien class. She was amazed to see that there were so many aliens. There were like two hundred! But there were seven different classes because there were so many different aliens they couldn't fit all of them in one class. Starfire sat next to a young girl name Yisha. Yisha was very nice to Starfire. They both didn't understand many things the professor said because the professor was human. A lot of the aliens listened; there were only two who didn't. When the class was over, Starfire has about half an hour to relax. So she went up to her room to rest.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well that was chapter three. I hoped you liked it.  
  
Next up Cyborg!  
  
Please Review! 


	4. Chapter four: The help of a fairy

Chapter four: The help of a fairy  
  
Cyborg's story  
  
"Look at that Robo freak!" a boy called out to the cyborg Starfire had seen in class. Cyborg just didn't fit it at all. I wish I were only human. He thought. People laughed as he walked by. "What kind of lame magic or skills do you know? Robo-fu?" the same boy teased. Just then the boy who was making fun of Cyborg was punched right in the back of his head. He fell forward and his chin hit the ground hard. The boy yelled in pain. The one who had punched him was the fairy, Pearl. The boy finally stopped yelling. "How could a girl do this to me?" he said, holding his chin. "Want me to do it again?" Pearl asked. Before the boy answered he ran to the nurses. Pearl knew he was going to tell. So she snapped her fingers and the boy couldn't talk. When he tried to nothing came out. Pearl giggled with her hand over her mouth. A lot of people knew the boy was tough, but Pearl sure was tougher. Cyborg went over to her. "Thanks," he said. "My name's Cyborg," "Mine's Pearl," Pearl told him. Cyborg walked to class. He had gym now. The teacher had them to technique courses to use in real battle. Cyborg had a little trouble swinging on a rope but other than that he was pretty good. "Very good Cyborg!" the teacher said. "I could do way better!" A boy said to another. Cyborg didn't here him. After gym Cyborg got a drink and went to his room because he had a break. He heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he said. No one came in. There was just a letter. Cyborg read it:  
  
If you ever need help again just find me. Below is a list of all the classes I am in and the times I am in them. If you need help and it is a time that I am not in class find me and I can help. I am a fairy.  
  
Sincerely,  
Pearl  
  
Cyborg read the list of classes. Pearl was in a fairy class, a magic class (where you learn to control your magic better), a fighting class (where you fight other people in battle with magic), math, magic science (I'll explain that later), snapping class (for angels fairies and devils to control snapping to make happen), dance class, poetry class, and magic studies (instead of social studies). Cyborg was astonished the girl was a fairy. He had magic studies with her. Cyborg just sat on his bed, and stared at the letter.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
That was chapter 3 I guess  
  
Soon Terra is coming up. That will be exciting! 


	5. Chapter five: Earth girl

Chapter five: Earth girl  
  
Terra's story:  
  
Terra, a girl who could move rocks, walked in the big halls of her school. She had to go to biology class (not magic but still). She looked as other people had glove and goggles on. What are we doing today? She thought. Terra was aloud to pick her seat in her class so she went near two girls. She put her equipment on and the professor started speaking. "Hello. And welcome to biology! Today we will be making experiments! Just don't add the red potion with the green potion," the women started mumbling something. "Last year there was a fire." Everyone heard what she said. Some people gasped. Some people said "cool" and "wow" but Terra just stood there (she was standing up because she had to do experiments).  
  
When biology was over, Terra had to go to her fighting class (she doesn't have it at the same time as Pearl). She had trouble finding the right gym (there are many gyms 'cause there are a lot of students). She finally found the right gym. Few. Terra thought. I'm right on time. Terra had to sit on a bench with a few other students because others went on different benches. Terra had to face a girl named Lisa in a pretend fight. They could outside if they had to. Lisa also could move earth. In the end, Terra won. "Good match," Terra told Lisa. "Yeah," Lisa said. The day went by pretty fast for Terra. She hadn't met anyone that she could say is a 100% friend yet. But not many people get friends on the first day.  
  
Terra didn't have an early break. She had it before lunch. Terra wondered what would happen in college. It would be weird. Her next class was magic studies (she doesn't have it with Pearl or Cyborg). They learned about famous magicians and other stuff. Terra learned a lot. She even learned about a person named Denny McCargo who could move earth just like her! Wow. Terra thought. When magic studies was over Terra went to Spanish class.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I know, lame place to stop.  
  
Next up: Last but not least, Robin's Story  
  
Keep reviewing!  
  
Robin changes A LOT! 


	6. Chapter six: A mean snob

Chapter six: A mean snob  
  
Robin's Story  
  
Robin (here he is not known as boy wonder) walked in the halls with tons of girls following him. Robin was the most popular boy in school. A lot of girls liked him. Only three didn't. But today, another girl joined the three. You guessed it. Pearl. She was smart and didn't let any secrets get by her. Anyways, like always, Robin was late for class. Teachers didn't mind that though, because he got good grades. Though, Robin always cheated. Raven had her biology class with Robin. She was glad she got a seat far away from him. They did what Terra had done and of course, Robin was about to mix the green and red but he didn't get done with it because someone caught him and said they would tell the professor. Robin was good after that (for once). His girl friend, Rica, was shocked to see him talking to Pearl. "Hi," Robin said. Pearl talked after she sensed what Robin was like. "Hi," she said in a weird voice. "Hey," Robin said. He really liked Pearl's look. "Wanna go on a date?" he asked. Pearl didn't like Robin at all. "NO!" she said. "ITS NOT LIKE I'M GONNA GO ON A DATE WITH A RETARD LIKE YOU! YOU ONLY WANT ME FOR MY LOOK!" yelled Pearl. And with that she walked away. She walked to where Raven, B.B, Starfire, Cyborg, and Terra were. "Good choice," Terra said. "Very good choice," Starfire said. "Yeah," Raven said. The two boys nodded. Meanwhile, Robin was amazed that another girl didn't like him. "Robbipoo!" Rica said. She was mad at Robin. "Why did you do that?" "Sorry Rica. I was just testing to see if she liked me or not," Robin lied. "I can see that you're lying! Remember? I am an angel! Pearl is a fairy! We HATE each other! Fairies are mental retards. There demented! They're idiotic idiots!" Rica said. "Sorry, I really am," Robin said. Rica and him linked arms and walked down the hallway. "You can hang with smart people from now on, like us!" Cyborg said to Pearl. (At that time they just were saying that cuz they didn't like Robin). "Yeah!" Beast Boy said. "Whatever," Pearl said. And they all went to there classes.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well that was chapter six  
  
How did you guys like the new Robin? I saved him for last.  
  
There won't be any more stories unless you guys wanna here bout Pearl. Review if you do and tell me. 


	7. Chapter seven: A broken arm

I decided to right about Pearl so here it is.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter seven: The broken arm  
  
Pearl's story:  
  
Pearl sat in her room after her classes were over. She wondered how long Robin had been at the school. He probably had been there long since he had a girlfriend. Pearl decided to go out to the beach. (They are near an ocean). She sat in a chair and put sunscreen on because it was a hot day. She had her hair in a bun and sunglasses over her beautiful blue eyes. She was happy until Rica came over to her.  
  
"You almost took MY boyfriend!" she told Pearl. "Its not like I'm going to date him. He's so dumb!" Pearl said. "No he's not!" Rica said. "My friend Penelope knows you. She thinks you are dumb and stupid!" Rica changed the subject. "Maybe she was mistaking me for you," Pearl said. "Oh so that's how you wanna play the game?" Rica asked Pearl. "Yeah." Pearl's hands started glowing red. She was going to throw a big energy ball of fire at Rica. Rica's hands glowed blue (water). Pearl's hands glowed yellow (electricity). Rica didn't know what to do so her hands stopped glowing. Instead, Rica mixed her powers together with both her hands. It created a gray energy ball. Before Pearl had a chance to act, Rica blasted the energy ball at her. It knocked her of her chair. Pearl got a gray energy ball going too. She shot it at Rica.  
  
They fought for ten minutes until Rica kicked, punched, and stomped Pearl. Pearl was on the ground. Rica hit her more. She did a little magic, which hit Pearl right in the left arm. Pearl got to her feet. But Rica got her down again. Pearl got up once more. Rica kicked her that also hurt her left arm and Pearl fell. As much as Pearl didn't want it to happen, her left arm broke. Rica, who was unaware of this, did a big energy blast at Pearl. Then, Pearl blacked out. A few hours later, Pearl woke up with an oxygen tank over her mouth (the thing that goes on the mouth not the whole thing). Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Terra were in the room with her.  
  
"Thank god your okay!" Cyborg said. Pearl looked at her arm; it was wrapped in a cast. The doctor took the oxygen tank thing off her mouth since her oxygen was fine. "Owwww," Was all Pearl said.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well that was Pearl's little chapter  
  
Next they find Rica and they give her detention! 


	8. Chapter eight: The magic master

Chapter eight: The magic master  
  
"Who did this?" the doctor, Dr. Klein, asked Pearl. Pearl thought for a moment. The black out made it hard to remember. Finally Pearl answered. "Rica Jane did," Pearl had sensed Rica's last name. "Detention for the rest of the year for her! And if she does this one more time, she'll be expelled!" the Doctor said. She told Rica and Rica didn't take it well at all. "Hey! I have a boyfriend! If I have detention, I'll never get to see him!" Rica had said. "Well to bad for you!" Doctor Klein said. "And you will also see the magic master!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Just to let you know the magic master is kind of like a principal.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As Rica walked to the magic master's office, she wanted to kill Pearl. When she got to the office, she sat in a chair. "What did you do?" the magic master, Mrs. Rey said. "I broke someone's arm," Rica said. She didn't bother lying because she knew the magic master could read her mind. "It is good that you told the truth. You know that you will be seeing me after your day is done. Detention is in Mr. Ili's room." Mrs. Rey said. Rica nodded, she was trying to look like a good student.  
  
Rica's POV:  
  
Stupid Pearl. Stupid fairies! Why can't they just vanish? Why do I always get in trouble just because I don't like a species? This is not fair!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well that was mainly about Rica  
  
R&R please!  
  
I'm not sure what the next chapter will be about 


	9. Chapter nine: Hard to recover

Chapter 9: Hard to recover  
  
Pearl was not happy about a broken arm. She had never broken a bone in her life before. Pearl tried to stop thinking about it, but she couldn't. She felt like she had let someone down, but she hadn't. After three months Pearl's arm recovered. When she had a bad arm she could only use one hand in snapping class, she couldn't go to fighting class, in fairy class she could only watch others learning to control their magic, magic science she couldn't create formulas (well I told you what magic science is about), and in dance class she could only do things with her legs. It was so hard to recover.  
  
Pearl has six more months without and injury, unless Rica struck again. But Pearl had plenty of time to think of comebacks and embarrassing pranks. Pearl was about to go to her first class with out a cast. She brushed her beautiful long hair and put it in a bun. When Pearl got to the door of her first class, Robin was there to make things worse.  
  
"Rica's sick today. We can get to learn more about each other." Robin told her. "No thank you," Pearl said. "Oh come on!" Robin didn't stop. "You want to know why I don't want to go out with you?" Pearl asked Robin. Robin only shrugged. "Because, you're a selfish jerk that only cares about looks." Pearl told him. She walked into class. Robin's mouth was half opened. Raven had heard this and then got a flash of the future.  
  
Raven's future flash:  
  
Robin and Pearl holding hands Robin and Pearl going on a date Robin and Pearl kissing  
  
End of flash  
  
Raven shook her head at the thought. It was a bad flash. Pearl was to  
smart to fall for Robin. She looked at Robin, who was banging his head  
against his locker. Maybe, Raven thought. Just maybe, he'll change.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
How did you like it?  
  
Robin is going to change soon even though he practically has  
  
It will be interesting! 


	10. Chapter ten: I wish I could help

Ok Robin is going to change in like, two or three chapters instead of now  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Raven's POV  
  
I thought about how Rica was a bitch and how Robin was one too. I didn't want the visions I had to come true. I just decided to walk to class. I had magic studies with Starfire. I didn't know her very well; in fact, I didn't know her at all! She sat behind me. I liked to learn about things. I always read books so I was practically the only one raising my hand because I knew all the stuff. People seemed to be jealous of my knowledge. I didn't mind though.  
  
It was next class now, Latin class. I was not good at Latin, but I wanted to take it because I liked to learn about things people used to do. I sat quietly in my seat. A boy named Shane sat next to me. He was very tall and the person in back of him was complaining about it. I rolled my eyes. I would just look around him if I were in back of Shane. A girl who sat next to him had her head on his shoulder. I knew that it was Shane's girlfriend.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
That's all for this chapter  
  
I know its PG but I felt like I had to but the bad word, swear words are addicting!  
  
I don't know why I made it Raven's point of view, I guess I felt like it.  
  
Short chapter and lame place to stop but my fingers get tired quickly! 


	11. Chapter eleven: The note

Ok sorry the last chapter didn't have a name if it did I would name it "I wish I could help"  
  
Well here is the next chapter  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter Eleven: The note  
  
Starfire was going to class with Yisha. One person finally accepted Starfire. When it was time for lunch, Starfire wanted Yisha to sit with her and Raven, Cyborg, Beast boy, Terra, and Pearl. But Yisha seemed to like Rica (Oh no!). Yisha sat with Rica and her friends, but Starfire didn't. She sat with the others.  
  
"Didn't you want your friend to sit with you?" Raven asked, she had seen Starfire talking to Yisha. "Yisha did not want to sit with me," Starfire said. She frowned and sat next to Pearl. "Its okay." Pearl told Starfire and put her hand on her shoulder. Pearl looked at Yisha and then at Rica. "How could she!" Pearl jumped up. "I do not know," Starfire said. "Never mind! Why would someone want to sit with that retard!" Pearl said. "Calm down!" Beast Boy said. "I can't!" Pearl told him. "Come on Pearl! She can sit with whoever she wants to sit with!" Raven told her. Pearl sat down.  
  
After lunch, Pearl and Cyborg has magic studies. They both listened carefully. When that was over, everyone had his or her last class. At the end of the day, Pearl found a card on her bed. She read it.  
  
Sorry for being a brat. Please come out on a date with me so I can show you I am not that bad. By the way, I dumped Rica, NOT because of her looks.  
  
Robin  
  
Pearl decided she would go. Maybe he wasn't THAT horrible.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ok that was chapter eleven 


	12. The date

Chapter twelve: The date  
  
Pearl walked to Robin's room after she read the note. She knocked on the door. Robin opened it, surprised to see Pearl. "I decided to go on a date with you," Pearl told him. "Really?" Robin said. Pearl nodded. "Okay! Saturday night at 7:30!" Robin told her. Pearl nodded again. She walked away and Robin shut his door. The bad thing was, Rica heard! She was so angry. She wanted to kill Pearl! But she already had detention and she would be expelled if she did something to harm Pearl again. Rica had to think hard.  
  
On Saturday night at 7:25 Pearl put on a silver dress with gold sleeves. She put her hair into a bun and put some lipstick on. She put purple eye shadow on and red blush for her cheeks and she put diamond earrings in. She put green nail polish on her long fingernails. She wore high heels that were orange. She went out of her room and saw Beast Boy right in front of her. "Where are you going?" Beast Boy asked her. "What are you doing?" Pearl asked Beast Boy. "I asked you a question first!" B.B. told Pearl. Pearl saw Robin. She snapped her fingers and Beast Boy went all the way to his dorm.  
  
"What was going on?" Robin asked Pearl. "Nothing," Pearl said. They went out of the building and walked to a beach restaurant. The enjoyed having the night to themselves, but they were not aware that Beast Boy was watching them. Raven was with him. The two talked for a while and when they had their food they would still blab away. Raven was beginning to think her vision would come true. She gave herself a slap when she thought about it, and Beast Boy asked her about it. But Raven made B.B. watch the two. Pearl would ask about college and education, and Robin would ask about things like, hobbies and sports. It was and enjoyable evening. Robin left before Pearl. But that only made things worse. The two sneak watchers had gotten the whole team (well not in this story) to come watch. Pearl walked out the door with Robin (this is before he left). Then they talked about how they had a wonderful time and then, they kissed. Raven wanted to throw up. Starfire thought it was wonderful until she remembered who the couple was. Robin then left. Pearl walked a little farther near the "team" but she didn't know.  
  
"I knew it! You were just a trap! You little twerp!" Cyborg yelled in Pearl's face. "Guys! He's changed!" Pearl said. "Yeah right! You expected us to fall for you?" Terra said. "Guys come on he changed!" Pearl said. "Yeah right!" Beast Boy said. Then everyone walked away. Robin came over to Pearl. "Forget it, its over." Pearl told Robin. She walked away.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ok that was a cool chapter, well to me it was  
  
Soon they will all be friends though 


	13. The what?

Chapter twelve: The what?  
  
That night Robin felt horrible. He had ruined everything for Pearl. He constantly hit his head against the wall of his dormitory, but the neighbor eventually made him stop. So Robin hit his face against a pile of books on the ground. Eventually, he got to dizzy to go on. Robin decided to go to sleep. He really wanted to make it up to Pearl though, but if he tried, he would probably ruin everything.  
  
The next was Sunday so no one had to get everything prepared for his or her classes. Pearl didn't get out of bed. She had her head lay on her fluffy pillow and she didn't get out of the position she was sleeping in. She was too miserable. She had many tears but soon she stopped. Robin came in to her room.  
  
"What do you want?" Pearl asked as she turned onto her stomach and had her face on her pillow. "I wanted to say I'm sorry," Robin told her. "Whatever. I just wanted to help then all this happened. But I failed," Pearl said. "What do you mean?" Robin asked coming closer to her bed. Pearl shot up. She sat on her bed. "Well there is this...this...sp-sp-spe-" Pearl started to get dizzy. She had her hands on her head gripping her hair. "This what?" Robin asked. "I can't tell you because of the sp-what," Pearl said. "What is the what?" Robin asked her again. "I can't tell you what the what is because of the what!" Pearl said. The room started spinning (well to Pearl not to Robin). Pearl started crying. "But I have to know what the what is!" Robin told the dizzy fairy.  
  
Pearl could hardly speak. The "what" was not letting her talk. Finally she spoke. "I can't tell you what the what is, all I can tell you is that you have to get along with..." Pearl lowered her voice to a whisper and her head was about to fall (still connected to her body) on to her pillow. "...Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Terra. Or nothing will go right." Pearl shut her eyes and her head was on her pillow.  
  
"Pearl!" Robin screamed. The others (Cyborg B.B etc) came into the room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well this story will be done soon even though it is kind of short  
  
R&R please! 


	14. Getting along

This is the final chapter; it will be very long, well longer than other chapters.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter fourteen: Getting along  
  
"What did you do to her?" Starfire asked Robin. "I didn't do a thing! But she said that we had to get along or everything will go wrong!" Robin shouted. "I'm not getting along with him!" Beast Boy said. "I actually agree." Raven said. "Yeah! Go be popular somewhere else!" Cyborg yelled. "Yeah!" Terra said. They all left the room. Robin did too.  
  
The next day Terra Cyborg (etc) found presents in their dorms. The card said:  
  
Sorry for being a jerk. Please be my friend.  
  
Robin  
  
The gift-receivers had to hold a meeting; they talked for a mighty long time. They finally agreed to be Robin's friend. But they didn't have time to tell him because of their classes. Finally at lunch they thought they could tell him, but every popular kid dragged him by the arms (literally) to the popular table. Finally at the end of the day they thought they could spit it out. (Oh yeah I forgot to mention that Pearl is sick today). But Robin was swimming in the water and only B.B. wanted to go out and tell him and everyone said no to that.  
  
So they got of the beach. Robin thought they were avoiding him so he was so sad he got out of the water. Well the others didn't know this and they didn't bother going to his dormitory but he was there. The next day they finally got to tell him, but it was after classes at night.  
  
The classes got over quickly. Starfire had a bad hair-due because of a small explosion in magic science. She went to her dorm to do her hair. Then she came out ready to tell Robin the news. But it had to wait because Robin was swimming again. Finally he came to his dorm for a big surprise. The others had a special poster that said We Forgive you! And everyone said it when he turned on the lights. "We are sorry we said that you were a big jerk," Starfire said. "Yeah," Raven said. "And now we wanna be friends!" Terra said. "This calls for tofu!" was all B.B. said. Before Cyborg started to argue, Pearl, who was all the way across the hall, snapped her fingers. Then everything went back in time. The titans continued to get back to there argument in the beginning of the story.  
  
"Hey! I won fair and square at this racing game!" Cyborg yelled at Terra. "It wasn't luck!" "You never know!" Terra said. "Guys! STOP IT!" Raven yelled. The two stopped immediately. "Good." "Robin has prepared our lunch!" Starfire said as she walked into the video game room. The titans all went to the room. "Is this tofu?" B.B. asked. "Both meat and tofu," Robin said. "I'll have the tofu!" B.B. said. "Me too." Terra said. "I'll have the meat." Cyborg said. Robin nodded.  
  
Meanwhile Pearl sat upon a cloud. She watched the titan tower. She then wished that the titans would be together, forever.  
  
The end 


End file.
